This Love’s Written in the Stars
by RoryAceLoganHuntzbergerFan
Summary: Meanwhile, back in the downtown area of Star’s Hollow, Rory and Logan were not speaking with Tom about the building for the bookstore. They had paid the town selectmen, who happened to be Taylor for the property where the Independence Inn used to stand.


10

**This Love's Written in the Stars**

**C1: fresh start...**

Rory entered the space she been thinking of with Logan on her heals. Logan at the last minute, -on the night of his graduation- told his father that he was not going to go to London. That had been two months ago in early may and Logan, had not spoken to his parents since then. Rory and Logan however, had lunch once a week with Honor and Josh at the country club. With his three trust funds that Mitchum could not touch, Logan had just shy of 800 Billion dollars. Well, with the three trust funds Rory had, she had just shy of 400 billion dollars. 250 Billion Was already her last trust fund from Emily and Richard, she did not get until she was 25 years old.

Having graduated Yale a year early, Rory came into the trust fund her father had set up for her, and the second trust fund she had access too, she came into upon Strobe's death. Logan had study business in the hope of being able to get out from other his father's forceful push into journalism, it had taken till he graduated but Logan had finally walked away. They have been looking for places for months and now, they were in Stars Hollow for a short weekend when a thought crossed Rory's mind. She remembered something, and brought Logan to the spot that came to mind.

Rory: "Now I know there is no building on this land at the moment, the Independences Inn was torn down. I had an idea for what the store title could be, 'Independence Inn, Bookstore and Press?' After the Inn that used to be here. Mia doesn't mind if we use the old name of the Inn. Secondly, what if we build the bookstore here; we already built Redwoods Manor where the old Twickham used to be..."

Logan thought for a minute before speaking, and then he looked over at his fiancée: "I think that is a great idea, Ace. I know of an old publishing company who would be willing to word as the printing press for the business, my father used to use them, but he didn't like there suggestions on what was best to do and not. The advice would ..."

Rory: "Benefit, us greatly, I agree. Truly, I do Logan. I was just thinking though, there's one book I think we should stock and there is only one way to get it."

Logan: "But the press Jess works for can't afford to print more copies of his book without a commission of some sort."

Rory: "Exactly, and we can afford to pay them what they'd need to spend to print, I was thinking we can stock about 4,000 copies. We know the book sell, all disturbed copies have been sold already."

Logan: "Add it to the list of calls to make, we know to print the books for that many copies in $20 thousand dollars or so. We say we are prepared to pay printing cost and Josh was willing to pick the order up since, he has to be in Philly for work in September. Therefore, that gives them time. And it avoids any shipping costs that they would rack up with the delivery."

They talked as Rory showed Logan through the plan that she had her father draw up for, and idea of what the thought the building should look, like. Christopher was an architect who works a lot for Tom; he was the local construction man to the Star's Hollow area. Logan liked the plans but had a few ideas to add onto what was already there. Cost was not really an issue for them. There house was built, with funds Logan got selling the Yacht Mitchum had given him years ago for his high school graduation present. Logan also had sold his Porsche and Rory sold her car she had gotten for Emily and Richard for high school graduation. They both bought BMW's since the cost efficiency of the car was much better.

The expensive cost of the cars was worth gas mileage they got in them. The house had been finished early last month, however Rory and Logan have not moved into the place, yet. As they were looking and talking over the plans for this new building, Rory noticed Tom heading towards her with a familiar face. Rory did not think much of it and went back to looking over the plans with Logan.

Across town at the dragonfly Inn, Lorelai had enough of everything that had been going on with Luke. She had agreed to post pone the wedding so Luke could get to know April; however, the lack of talking about re-setting the date even once had finally gotten to her. Standing there with both her hand on her hips she looked to Luke.

Lorelai: "I've given you time, lots of time, Luke it's time to reset the date for our wedding."

Luke: "Lore, you've been great about all this really, April's just not ready for this step, so I think we need to wait just a little bit longer."

Lorelai: "I've been patient enough Luke, so this belongs to you." She handed the ring he had given her back to him before leaving. She did not really know where to go so, headed for Boston. Chris helped her realize her outburst at Lane's wedding reception was all because Luke was calling all the shots on them getting married and yet no wedding date had yet been re-set.

Looking back at Luke one last time, Lorelai left and headed for Boston.

Meanwhile, back in the downtown area of Star's Hollow, Rory and Logan were not speaking with Tom about the building for the bookstore. They had paid the town selectmen, who happened to be Taylor for the property where the Independence Inn used to stand. 300 acres of land, slightly smaller then the 350 acres of land were Redwoods Manor now stood in place of the twickham home. They were in the middle of debating a 3 or 4 floor building when the man with Tom when Rory first spotted him finally joined the group.

C2 Coming soon...

Logan's first encounter with Mitchum since his graduate from Yale...

Who the mystery yet familiar face to Rory that has joined tom and them that Rory didn't expect to see.

With and wedding time, place and date set what discovery so Rory make that might change when her a Logan get married to and earlier date then originally planned.


End file.
